


宠爱

by Luwoolw



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwoolw/pseuds/Luwoolw
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 26





	宠爱

那年网络上兴起一种归类，小奶狗和小狼狗两种所谓犬系男友，金道英问黄旭熙属于哪一类，金廷祐趴在床上揉着腰，眼皮子都懒得抬一抬。  
“他吗？切换自如。”  
少年在他身后做坏事时蓄满了初长成的荷尔蒙味道，深邃的眼眸里沉了一汪汹涌澎湃。将他翻身过来视线相对后，却又偷摸着抹了个一干二净，只作出贪心孩子的可爱。  
“哥哥，我还想要。”  
狗崽养成狼这事，金廷祐怎么想都不知道是哪里出了错。他的宝贝天生一双大眼睛，睫毛浓密，随眨眼频率上下一扇，好看得谁见了都要叫一声小漂亮。后来，约莫是从上了初中开始，他像蓬勃成长的小树苗，身量猛地拔高，三两年就快超过了他哥哥。  
也就是那时，金廷祐发觉他像破茧的蝶，正在逐渐成为小男子汉。  
至于再后来，被昔日豆丁大的小孩超过身高、力量压制，从而只能在床上呻吟和哭泣这事，金廷祐接受得出乎自己意料地顺利。  
体型差是一个原因，更多的，是他一见了黄旭熙，满心欢喜就不知道该往哪里放。想爱他，疼着他，甚而宠得过分了，就连脱裤子、撅屁股、掰开腿，咬牙接纳那滚烫硬物都在所不惜。  
人常说溺爱的孩子养不好，金廷祐偏偏身体力行证明了他弟弟怎么教养都是好。爱里长大的孩子盛满爱意面对世界，人给他三分好，他能还十分。  
哪里就娇惯坏了？胡扯。  
金廷祐给金道英说这事，金道英就拿那双上挑的眼睛斜他：“低概率事件就别当普世真理了，你当谁家孩子都是你旭熙啊。”  
这话在金廷祐听来就是夸奖，于是他笑了，说那可不，不是谁都能跟我一样幸运，捡着遗落的天使。  
关于十三岁的金廷祐第一次牵起小旭熙的手走回家的轶事，金道英已经听烦了。金廷祐也懒得自讨没趣，话题点到为止，没再继续深入。  
可那天的回忆，还是随空调口的瑟瑟凉风吹进了脑海里。  
是数九寒天，下着小雪。金廷祐从学校走出来，就见他爸牵了个小屁孩站在门口等他。  
“爸爸没空回家了，你和弟弟一起回去吧。”  
那会儿金廷祐还以为自己的家庭要分崩离析了，结果一问，才知道是他爸爸战友的儿子。说是父母在任务中双双牺牲，孩子成了无依无靠的孤儿。而金廷祐他爸，多年前欠了那位战友一条命。  
黄旭熙攥着衣角站在那里，看送他来的军装叔叔远去，再转回头时，大眼睛里已经蓄了一汪泪水，可爱又可怜。  
金廷祐向他伸出手，说，弟弟，我们回家。  
谁也没想到，这一牵，就是一辈子。小旭熙的肉手软软乎乎，温热小巧的，像个糯米团子。长大后，那双手脱了婴儿肥，渐渐变得骨节分明，十指修长，能轻易地把哥哥的手包在掌心。  
更甚的，是在床上时，他的手常常能让哥哥欲生不能，欲死不得。拢在腿间套弄的动作极有技巧，而探入后穴的扩张才让人深刻体会到，他的手有多大。  
金廷祐总是在哭叫，好像要把过去十年隐忍的泪水全都流出来。作为哥哥，他不愿意在黄旭熙面前哭，作为爱人，他就成了水做的软玉珠，一点就破，眼眶湿漉漉，身下黏糊糊，都是水光淋漓的一片。  
从小宠着长大的孩子，对他说不出任何拒绝的话。有时朋友也说金廷祐过分了，黄旭熙都长得比他高了，还爱往哥哥怀里钻，要拥抱，要脸颊吻和十指相扣。  
那会儿他们还不知道，金廷祐口中的“宝贝”已经从弟弟变成了小恋人，不仅他成年了要继续叫，哪怕七老八十，怕还要这样叫。  
不然，叫老伴儿？  
金廷祐笑着说，宝贝儿，他们嫌我这么叫你太腻了。  
黄旭熙眉梢一挑说，叫老公。  
床上被作得乱七八糟，黄旭熙顶一下就叫一声哥哥，直把金廷祐弄到欲仙欲死，咬碎了一口皓齿，叫出那两个字才得以释放。  
也只叫了那么一次，金廷祐幽幽怨怨，防黄旭熙跟防贼一样。黄旭熙无奈极了，见撒娇不管用，就换了他十年长成的魄力来。  
那回玩得是真的过分。金廷祐被蒙了眼，捆了手，双腿高抬起挂在弟弟的肩膀上。他哭着求饶，什么称呼都来了一遍，最后叫出的“哥哥”才让黄旭熙顶到最深，闷哼一声泄出。  
事后，金廷祐嗓子哑了，泪痕挂了满脸，身上红一块青一块，全是黄旭熙不知轻重啃出来的。他带了十足的委屈拒绝黄旭熙凑过来的吻，结果黄旭熙一声落寞的“哥哥”，他又举手投降，巴巴地伸出嫣红舌尖，让黄旭熙含了去。  
“你就是、欺负我宠你。”  
唾液顺着唇角流下，金廷祐的手推在黄旭熙肩膀，没什么威慑力地抱怨。  
黄旭熙握着他哥哥细窄的腰，笑得花儿一样灿烂：“谁让你爱我呢。”  
像手握特权的小王子，他最后做了哥哥的国王，翻手为云覆手为雨，不要金银财宝，只要哥哥做他的暖床人、胯下臣。  
长腿不知什么时候又挤了进来，黄旭熙趁金廷祐不注意，突然长驱直入，把金廷祐插得浑身打了个颤，眼泪瞬间掉落。  
“你……”  
只余哭叫的份儿。

小狼狗也曾是幼崽。事后金廷祐躺在黄旭熙身上昏昏欲睡时，就想到了他小时候。  
“你记不记得，我们刚见面，你才这么高。”  
比划了自己的肩头一下，再抬头看弟弟棱角分明的脸，叹了口气。  
“那时候多可爱啊。”  
会追着哥哥要牛肉干吃，跑累了就扯扯他的衣角，说要哥哥背回家。那时金廷祐身高开始疯长，而黄旭熙还是那样小小的，背起来一点不费劲。  
在熟悉到厌倦的回家路上，金廷祐背着弟弟跑起来，追着夕阳和晚风，笑得肆意。  
如今黄旭熙已经比金廷祐重了，练标枪练出来的肌肉一块一块，结实又好看。那年小孩还不知道自己成长有多快，在迎新春的游行队伍旁边，蹦啊蹦都看不到舞狮子，要哥哥把他背起来。  
“哥、哥，要背！”  
金廷祐那小身板，自己也不心疼，真的弯腰把他背了起来。舞狮子的走过，黄旭熙兴奋得一直乱动，金廷祐腰疼背酸咬着牙，在看到弟弟灿烂的笑眼时，那些累和痛又全都烟消云散。  
现在再要背，可能真的不行了。金廷祐有点难过，趴在弟弟身上没了笑容。黄旭熙顿时垮了脸，不太开心地抬起哥的下巴，说我现在不可爱吗？  
还是那双眨巴眨巴的大眼睛，流露出的却是缱绻深情。更不用说方才做爱时藏不住的欲望翻涌，早已是将成年的深沉。  
金廷祐说你在床上才不可爱，凶得很，我时常觉得自己要被你吃了。  
黄旭熙笑了，笑得肩膀一抖一抖的，连带他身上趴的金廷祐也跟着抖。就这么轻轻蹭几下，金廷祐心里发起麻来，怕小狼崽子还没吃饱，又要折腾。  
好在黄旭熙没有反应，只是笑说：“我哪里凶了，是哥哥太娇气。”  
他的哥哥曾经那么高大，拥抱宽阔得能容下万千温柔。后来他却显得那么单薄，和怀里的小孩身高差越来越小，直至被超过。  
拥抱换了姿势，大人牵小孩的手变成了十指相扣，脸颊吻也不再需要小孩踮起脚尖——一切都变了，一切又没变。  
有时金廷祐像个漂亮玩偶，随弟弟摆出各种姿势承受欢爱，一点反抗之力都没有。又或者说，他根本没想过反抗。  
从黄旭熙十六岁的那个冬天起，金廷祐的心就全然交付了出去，半点不剩的，盛满一腔热血送给了黄旭熙。  
“娇娇。”黄旭熙叫他。  
“哥哥。”他纠正。  
黄旭熙笑着占他便宜：“哎，娇娇再叫一声哥哥。”  
“呀黄旭熙！”  
金廷祐骑在黄旭熙身上，作势要拧他耳朵，被拦腰一抱带着滚回了床上。  
接吻是没完没了的，只要两个人在一起，那唇瓣像饥渴的沙漠旅人，找着机会就要从对方身上榨取水分。黄旭熙的吻技在实践中节节攀升，总能让金廷祐骨酥腰软，潮红了一张精致小脸，最后耐不住地把他推开。  
其实纵欲这回事，那时已经戒得差不多。  
回想起刚捅破窗户纸那会儿，才叫一个作天作地，不知死活。黄旭熙还是未成年，尝过一次性爱就食髓知味。金廷祐不让他多做，哼哼唧唧地哭诉腰疼。黄旭熙忍得难受，半夜里竟然趁哥哥熟睡了，硬生生从背后插了进去。  
那次金廷祐生气了。本就累得要命，睡梦中还要被闹醒，屁股又火辣辣地疼，浑身上下没有哪里是舒服的。他存了报复的心蓄力收缩后穴，没几下就把黄旭熙夹射了。  
身后的人气喘吁吁地颤栗，把他翻过身来狠狠吻了上去。金廷祐第二次看见黄旭熙发狂的样子，眼里透着红，是要把他拆吃入腹的那种决心。  
黄旭熙没有放过他。那天晚上，金廷祐几乎掉了半条命，哭得嗓子哑了，爬到床边又被抓着脚腕带回来，按到被褥里面去。  
纵欲的后果是严重的。第二天金廷祐就发起了高烧，抱在怀里跟火炉一样。黄旭熙急得直哭，打了电话让家庭医生来，被医生骂了个狗血淋头。  
“别仗着年轻胡作非为，到老了你们就后悔去吧！”  
黄旭熙抱着输液的他哥哥，哭得眼泪鼻涕糊了一脸，说知道错了，以后会注意的。  
医生走了，他给哥哥受伤的地方上药。那里红肿的一片，里头出过血，现在碰一下，哥哥就疼得抖一抖。他于是变得十分小心，微凉的药膏在手心捂热了，才抹到手指上探近穴口。  
完事后爬上床抱着发热的人，说对不起。  
这个教训足够惨痛，自此以后，两个人都数着次数，掐着频率做爱，健康规律得不行。只不过黄旭熙总结出一个舒适值上限，次次都把金廷祐拖在边界线做。  
爱意太满，他们都是贪得无厌的坏蛋。狼崽子张嘴要奶，金廷祐就撩衣摆送上深红色乳头，狼崽子要水，金廷祐就张嘴任由灵巧舌头钻进来。  
他在无节制溺爱，好在黄旭熙成年后理性回归头脑，心疼哥哥多过一味索求。  
后来，他们在朋友中出柜，金道英拖着金廷祐说悄悄话。  
“男朋友不能像你这么惯着。”  
“那该怎么样呢？”  
“欲拒还迎，保持吸引力啊！”  
金廷祐摇摇头，说一辈子这么短，除去不得不分离的时间，减去睡觉的时间，剩下的岁月少得可怜。  
金道英一副“你没救了”的样子，说你真不怕他玩腻了，转头就分手？毕竟你们认识十几年了，新鲜感早就消失得干干净净。从前他的世界里只有你一个人，没见识过外面的花花蝴蝶，甚至连女孩子的手也没牵过，你怎么就知道，他不会变？  
金廷祐摇了摇头，说他要是敢，那我能怎么办呢。没了恋人这一层关系，黄旭熙也还是他从小看到大的孩子，哪怕是混账弟弟，也舍不得骂一句。  
“疯了，金廷祐。”金道英如是说。  
金廷祐不置可否。他用所有筹码下一个天大的赌注，赌黄旭熙只爱他一个。彼时少年人初初长成，才开始迈向家庭以外的世界，霓虹灯让他眼花缭乱，女孩子的碎花裙却从来没有入他眼。  
二十九岁时，一场酣畅淋漓的性事结束，金廷祐眼皮沉重得睁不开眼睛。黄旭熙拿出准备好的戒指套在那葱白的手指上，又抬起来虔诚亲吻。  
“哥哥，睁眼。”  
眼泪掉在了枕头上，金廷祐抱着黄旭熙呜呜地哭着，说不出话。  
“我们结婚吧。”黄旭熙说。  
任何华丽的辞藻都是累赘，他甚至没有询问，笃定的语气吃准了金廷祐只会同意。从兄长到恋人，金廷祐被罪恶感逼迫过，被背德感钳制过，最终他接纳了无数次性高潮，和小情人成熟樱桃一般的爱。  
他们的二十二岁和二十九岁，前头空了无望的七年。直至日薄西山，碑文上刻了“至爱之墓”四个字，回头一看，才发觉七年在长长的一生里显得那么渺小。

说墓碑还为时过早了些，至少在那时，二十代青年意气风发，满心满眼里都是对未来一屋、两人、三五猫狗的期待。  
出柜比想象中顺利。金律师买了房又买了车，没事就去学校接黄旭熙下课，真就跟包养小白脸似的，好食好住伺候着。那些个存了心思要追黄旭熙的女孩，只能一次次看他奔向路边倚着车门站立的帅哥，撒欢地一搂脖子挂人身上去，像只见了主人的大金毛。  
学校里迷妹众多，律所也有一痴情种。自从黄旭熙知道他的存在，金廷祐就过上了日常汇报工作的生活。  
“你同事还来烦你吗？”  
“没啊。”  
“真的？”  
黄旭熙用自己的指纹打开了他哥的手机，好巧不巧，那个同事就来了消息：“明天一起吃晚饭吧？”  
黄旭熙小气吧啦地发了语音，说不去，明天陪我，我是他男朋友。  
开着车的金廷祐笑出声来，对黄旭熙擅自回消息这事没生气，反而被安心感包围了。他们的生活早就拥抱了彼此，从十四年前共睡一张床开始，到六年前彻底袒露心声，再也没有什么保留的。  
“明天吃寿喜锅好不好？”金廷祐说。  
“好啊。”黄旭熙笑着答。  
厨房是最有生活气息的地方，金廷祐率先掌握了做饭技能，跟他爸学的。黄旭熙每次给他系围裙、挽袖子，都觉得这样的婚后生活像梦境一样美好。  
“婚后”是他自己认为的，他想金廷祐对此也没有异议。戒指已经戴在手上，不需要更多的仪式宣告他们的结合，但请一顿饭似乎还是很应该。  
新婚夫夫决定在新家请朋友们吃饭，于是在群组里发了消息，几乎每个人都响应。  
周末那天，两个人还在被窝里滚来滚去，门铃就响了。金道英和钱锟直接拎着菜往厨房钻，说要给小两口做顿大餐，就当新婚贺礼。  
这贺礼有够随便，但胜在实用。到了晚上，一群人就着好菜喝好酒，不知不觉就把自己灌醉了。  
金道英大着舌头说，黄旭熙，你记不记得我们刚见面，你就这么高——  
比划着一个高度，说出来的话和金廷祐如出一辙，真不愧是堂兄弟。  
“你从这么小一个洋娃娃，长到了这么大。”  
“还把我弟弟给压了，他可是你哥……”  
这话说得很露骨，郑在玹忙给他捂了嘴。金廷祐却全不在意似的傻笑，不生气也不尴尬，因为他也醉了，都不知道金道英在说什么。  
“小时候你说怕青蛙，一个劲儿朝廷祐怀里缩……”  
“看电影还老哭，跟小水龙头一样哗哗的，撩起哥哥衣角擦眼泪的动作那么熟练。”  
“这要是个姐姐，都不知道走光多少次了……”  
黄旭熙也来捂金道英的嘴，郑在玹抱歉地笑笑，说我先带他去醒酒。  
这顿饭被酒气淹没，钱锟一个人拉扯好几个醉鬼，郁闷却又觉得好笑。黄旭熙抱来几床被子，把客人安置在客房和沙发，才回房间看他醉倒的哥哥。  
“哥……”  
膝盖才压上床边，就被伸过来的一只手拉得扑倒在他身上。金廷祐蹭掉了运动裤，一双长腿无意识地缠上来勾着黄旭熙的腰。  
“宝宝，抱。”  
这称呼快七八年没用了，如今又被他拾起来，用撒娇的语气讨要拥抱。  
黄旭熙听话地抱着他翻了个身，让他趴在自己身上。闭着眼等待，却只收到一个轻轻的脸颊吻，金廷祐说了晚安就要睡觉。  
小时候每天都有这样的晚安吻，纯粹的亲情和疼宠，没有任何越轨的意味。已经记不得从哪一刻开始，黄旭熙希望这吻落在唇上而不是脸颊，这人成为伴侣而不是哥哥。  
他用尽半生勇气迈出了那一步，幸好看似悬空的未来有人陪他走。  
“哥哥，不要睡。”  
“嗯？”  
小孩早就不再满足于一个脸颊吻，他急促喘息着，热烫的地方贴在金廷祐小腹。  
“我想做。”  
他的哥哥是水化的，起伏的胸膛像风吹过的湖面，波澜微小，却实实在在地看得见。他伏在那上面亲吻，舌尖撩过白皙泛粉的皮肤，然后倏尔攻略一点樱红。  
“呃……”  
哥哥的喉间包了蜜糖，惹得他禁不住想尝一口。贝齿咬合在喉结上，哥哥扬起了头，漂亮的颈线完全暴露在空气中。  
“难受。”  
“哪里难受？”  
“下面。”  
他们在床上从来没有弯弯绕绕，直白得让人没话说。黄旭熙笑着最后吻了一下金廷祐的唇角，就抱起他，移动到小腹以下。  
“哥哥舔湿了，我们再做。”  
平日里就宠着他，醉酒了更是不会拒绝。金廷祐根本懒得思考，张嘴就把挺翘的性器含了进去。含着进出了一会儿他嘴巴酸了，抬起雾蒙蒙的眼睛来看黄旭熙。  
“湿了……”  
“还没有呢。”  
黄旭熙哄着金廷祐，让他用舌头。金廷祐还真的伸出舌尖舔舐着，把顶端溢出来的白浊全都卷走吞下。  
“呃……”  
这回闷哼的是黄旭熙。被温暖口腔包裹的快感占据了他的头脑，他想念起更紧致的地方。  
“娇娇，来。”  
他双手穿过金廷祐的腋下，把他捞了起来，口中叫的还是那个女孩昵称一样的词。  
金廷祐虽然醉了，却还没有完全思维混沌，他严正拒绝这个爱称：“不是娇娇，是哥哥。”  
此时扩张的手指已经进去了两根，黄旭熙故意弯曲了一下，让金廷祐腿根拼命颤抖。  
“你叫老公，我就叫哥哥。”  
这样造出的乱伦错觉才叫人崩溃，金廷祐红着眼，说你爱叫不叫。  
黄旭熙笑着，把手指加到三根，进进出出地搅出水声。待人适应了，才把他翻了个身，让他跪在床上，掰开他的臀瓣慢慢插进去。  
满胀感本身不会带来快乐，身上人是黄旭熙这个认知才会。只要一想到是谁将性器埋进他的身体，金廷祐就止不住颤栗，两条腿屈起又放下，怎么磨蹭都消不去四肢百骸传来的酥麻。  
“哥哥，腰再抬起来些。”  
满足他的要求已成为本能，金廷祐明明被弄得浑身发软，却还是努力地往上抬了抬，而后就被重重地贯穿，再也撑不住地塌了下去。  
“呜……”  
抽插加快起来，臀瓣都被拍出“啪啪”的淫靡响声，金廷祐把脸埋进了枕头，喘息也噎在喉咙。  
“你让我、看看你。”  
“旭熙……”  
生活中“宝贝”叫多了，偶尔认真叫一回名字，非但没有生分的意思，反而是添了十足的认真。  
黄旭熙被他一叫，骨头就酥了。把性器抽出来，换了个体位，捞起双腿圈在自己腰上，再扶着他的腰进入。  
“这样，好吗？”  
“哥哥，嗯？”  
金廷祐说不上来话，只顾喘气。他下面硬得发痛，随黄旭熙压下来的动作戳在了他坚实的腹肌上，黄旭熙抽插着，偶尔也蹭过他流水的头部。  
这有一下没一下的触碰，才要了命了。  
“别动。”  
黄旭熙拦住他想自己套弄的手。性器再度抽离，他慢慢俯身往下落，张嘴含住了金廷祐。  
一时间，金廷祐不知道该先解决后穴的空虚好，还是接受他突如其来的口交好。  
“快一点。”  
“怎么？”  
金廷祐难受得很，偏偏黄旭熙把所有动作都放慢了做。他拿脸颊去蹭金廷祐的性器，那样的画面刺激得金廷祐又硬了几分。  
“我想要，想要你，快点……”  
终于用上了嘴和手，金廷祐呜呜咽咽地仰倒在床，没一会儿就射了黄旭熙满脸。  
“你做什么呢……”  
迷离的双眼才恢复视线，金廷祐原以为口交后把精液吞下去已经是淫乱的极限，他是没想到，黄旭熙还有这么多种方法让他疯。  
“哥哥帮我舔干净好不好？”  
金廷祐羞耻得脸都红透，颤颤巍巍地伸手搂住黄旭熙的脖子，在他脸颊边上舔了一口。  
说不出是什么味道，也来不及思考，因为身下又被填得满满当当，高频率的抽插瞬间夺去他的思考能力。  
腰腹以下在被顶弄，金廷祐攀着黄旭熙的肩膀，伸出舌尖来，艰难地舔着他眼角唇边那些白浊。最后干了一些，他气急了，死死缠住黄旭熙的腰不再让他动，却让性器埋到了最深的地方。  
咬牙忍了，开口数落：“你别动，我先，先给你搞干净。”  
黄旭熙倒也乖，真就没怎么动了，只是性器偶尔往里磨一下，金廷祐就一个激灵，拿那双美目来瞪他。  
“我忍不住嘛。”  
“忍不住就出去。”  
“别……”  
黄旭熙自己造的孽，睫毛和鬓角上都沾了些脏东西，金廷祐看不惯。  
“这都干了。”  
“干了就干了，一会儿去洗。”  
黄旭熙吻住他的嘴不让他再说话，继续抽送起来。金廷祐被插得酒醒了大半，反而是黄旭熙在这吻里醉了。  
“哥哥、哥哥……”  
“你怎么这么好？”  
“我都舍不得射。”  
他荤话混在情话里说，性器又一下一下地捣着花心，让金廷祐哪里分得出心去答话。只能喘着、呻吟着，最后是哭着说不要了，真的不要了……  
年岁渐长，黄旭熙没了毛头小子那种莽撞，一进一出都磨在金廷祐舒服的点上，快感很快堆积成海。而也是这种成长，让黄旭熙懂得怎么忍耐，把一场性爱的时间拉长。  
“你快点，黄旭熙。”  
“好。”  
骤然加速，金廷祐顿时惊叫：“我不是、叫你这样快点，我让你、快点射！”  
黄旭熙哪里会理解错误呢，他只是故意作弄哥哥，满意地听到无助却又没处藏的惊喘，闷闷笑出了声。  
到底没舍得他太难耐，最后重重地抽插几下，黄旭熙深深埋进金廷祐身体里射了。  
金廷祐累极，呼吸都嫌费劲。然而黄旭熙到底年纪轻，体力好得不行，等金廷祐快睡着了，他又小心翼翼地插了进去。  
“啊……”  
“哥哥，我还想要，给我好吗？”  
金廷祐永远学不会在黄旭熙面前说“不好”这两个字，他一颗心柔软得像棉花糖，只要黄旭熙亲一口就化成了黏稠的糖浆。  
第二轮结束，黄旭熙吃吃地笑，说哥哥啊，今晚就这样埋在里面睡吧。  
这时金廷祐眼睛已经闭上了，无意识地答了个“好”，黄旭熙笑着抱紧了他说，好什么呀，你就知道说好，会生病的。  
最后当然也没这么做。隔天黄旭熙醒得早，趁他哥没醒，把晨勃的性器默默插了进去，制造出埋了一夜的假象。  
金廷祐醒来发现自己夹了一晚上，顿时羞耻得魂飞魄散，眼眶都红了，而黄旭熙还在那里煽风点火。  
“想问为什么没有滑出来吗？哥哥真的吸得太紧了啊。”  
“我……”  
“想拔出来都不行，说实话，哥哥晚上是做了什么梦吗？”  
“才没有！”  
金廷祐忙把黄旭熙推开，下了床跌跌撞撞地跑进浴室。黄旭熙在床上翻滚几圈，被萌得手脚蜷缩。  
“好可爱……”  
差了这七岁，也不妨碍他们互相把对方当小孩，是情人也是捧在手心的宝贝和娇娇，做好了宠爱一生的准备。


End file.
